Kyon's Death
by Killer300
Summary: Kyon is murdered by a being from the future. While Yuki investigates the murder, she has created a robotic replica of Kyon to fool Haruhi until Mikuru can recover from the loss and fix her broken time travel device. Please read and review.
1. New Kyon

The New Kyon

Kyon was dead. He had been killed by an assassin of unknown origin, and was killed by massive beatings to the skull. His body was damaged massively, suggesting the murderer killed in Kyon while enraged. It also suggests that the killer had a very personal grudge against Kyon. Whoever killed Kyon though somehow made themselves untraceable, for there wasn't any forensic evidence at the scene at all. There were bruise marks from fists, but they might as well have been from nothing because there was no forensic evidence from it. The only thing at the scene that was left by the killer besides the body was a rose with a note.

The note read, "_I loved you, but just couldn't forgive you." _

The rose was just that, a normal rose. It was bought at a florist shop nearby. This killer was both careful, yet emotionally charged. The note suggested that it was an ex-lover, but Kyon has never been in such a relationship. Therefore, the killer was clearly from the future. Who? Unknown. Impossible to find out because Mikuru has entered a catatonic state brought on by Kyon's death. To add on to that, she claims her time travel device is not functional.

This has all occurred within a time span of three days. Haruhi has fortunately not found out because she is on a trip for a week abroad. I'll have to use the remaining time to construct a replacement for Kyon until Mikuru's time travel device can be repaired. I already have analyzed Kyon's corpse for all the details I need. With my more than sufficient time, I will create a perfect replica of Kyon's physical look, while I will control it to act as closely as possible to the original Kyon. I will never fully recover Kyon's mental state, but that is unnecessary, for this is a temporary fix for a temporary problem. When we can time travel, we will have to attempt to save Kyon.

To create Kyon, I went to a facility inside the apartment. The first step was creating the mold. The core that would hold up the new Kyon would be made of metal and other machine parts that can easily replicate human life signs. I completed that task in 7 hours and 23 minutes. The second step was to create the artificial skin for the core. It was grown like plant, but much faster, and it feels like real skin. It included everything human skin had, and also had special devices in it to replicate things like sweating and hair growth. The third step was finishing touches on the body to make sure it looked human and then to program the personality for the creation. It wouldn't even be aware it wasn't Kyon, and would be an as close as possible replication of Kyon's personality. The final step was to awaken it, and test it to make sure it acted like it needed to. All the other steps combined took only 13 hours and 10 minutes to complete. Over all, it took 20 hours and 33 minutes to complete.

Once completed, it was easily placed in with Kyon's family, which also did not know of his death. They didn't know of his death because they had also been on a trip. I realize that the killer knew this section of time very well, allowing them to find a time when neither Kyon's family or Haruhi would've been around to stop or even know it occurred. This also raises the observation that the killer probably knew about Haruhi's status as a virtually omnipotent entity, so wanted to avoid her wrath by performing the killing in such a way that it would force someone like me to replace him.

While I await Mikuru to recover psychologically enough from Kyon's death to repair the device, something she claims to know how to do, I currently investigate the murder. Itsuki has had a similar mental shutdown, something I remind him along with Mikuru they will have to get over by the time Haruhi returns. The reason why is that if we act any differently, Haruhi will suspect something. To guard against what that would entail, I've forced both of them into an ultimatum. Either they get over it themselves, or I'll be forced to give both of them a powerful anti-depressant that possibly erases personality in the normal sense altogether.

While I await their decision that will have to be made by the time Haruhi returns, I've decided to put into effect special security. The killer probably won't strike again, but if she does, we need to be prepared. I know the killer is female because of three reasons. The first reason is that Kyon is a heterosexual male; making it unlikely he would have such a close relationship with another male. The second reason is that I later found out that the killer had kissed Kyon from lipstick that was undetectable with normal equipment and by normal vision. The lipstick had no DNA in it, but was definitely from a kiss, both of which suggest the killer was female. The third reason was because the killer had also seemed to have sexual reasons for killing Kyon, tying in with the first reason. This is drawn from the strangely erotic beating of Kyon in certain ways. The killer intentionally punched Kyon in the genital area multiple times, as if to punish him for something sexual. This, and other signs, like Kyon being stripped down to his underwear, suggests a sexually related motive, which confirms a sexual partner, which finally suggests that the killer was female from the first reason.

Many questions remained unanswered. Why would the killer beat Kyon to death in an alley where we found him? Was he brought there or was he killed there? If the former is true, where was he really killed? If the latter is true, why was Kyon alone in an alleyway? But the question that is the most urgent is how the killer not only beat to death Kyon, but also somehow disabled Mikuru's time travel device? This only confirms that the killer has to be from the future, and also confirms this killer is a time traveler like Mikuru. Which is all the more reason that Mikuru is not telling me anything about what her superiors are saying about the situation all the more problematic.

To add to things, the killer clearly not only knew Kyon very well, but also knew the rest of us quite well. This suggests that the killer is either someone we become very close to in the future, someone who knew Kyon well enough to know about us through him, or finally, is one of us from the future. The third option is unlikely because of each person crosses themselves out. I doubt Kyon would kill himself, and if he did he wouldn't do it in such a sexual manner. Besides, unless it is rather hard to commit suicide in the future, Kyon would easily be able to kill himself in his present time, rather than time traveling to do so. Itsuki wouldn't because Itsuki isn't homosexual, judging by magazines I've seen him read before, and therefore wouldn't have such a sexual way of killing him. He also wouldn't have the physical strength to carry out such an attack, considering that Kyon was not only overpowered quickly, but also was literally beaten to death with by the killer's bare hands.

That leaves Mikuru and me. It's impossible for me to have sexual impulses, therefore eliminating me entirely from the equation, not to mention I don't have the emotions required for this attack. That leaves Mikuru, who couldn't have killed Kyon because even her future self doesn't have the strength to carry out this attack. It would take someone far stronger to beat Kyon to death as fast as this person did, and with the power of the person's blows. They would've had to have more punching power than the average boxer to pull of something like this. It's possible that perhaps under great enough rage she could've delivered strong enough blows from the adrenalin rushing in her body, but if so how could've she have stayed awake afterwards long enough to not only disable the device of her past self, but also leave a flower and note? I eliminate Haruhi automatically because she would've simply edit Kyon out of existence if she wanted him dead or something similar unknowingly with her omnipotent power.

So that leaves the first two, which are unanswerable questions until Mikuru recovers from her catatonic state and repairs her device so she can contact her superiors about all this. This also obviously lets us at least identify the killer through time travel, if not possibly stop said killer. In the meantime, I will have to scan the town for evidence until Mikuru recovers. A very problematic situation, but not one I can fix for the time being. I can only hope that the machine I've built can fool Haruhi until I figure out the truth at least.


	2. Adaption and Bad News

Adaption and Bad News

Fortunately, by the time Haruhi returned, both Mikuru and Itsuki recovered enough to put on a show for her. After we finished at the club, and Haruhi returned home, we met at my apartment to discuss what had transpired. The first thing on the agenda was how long Mikuru device would take to fix. What she said on the matter was quite disturbing.

"Guys, the problem is that even if I do fix my device, it won't fix the problem. There are at least 300,000 people who can time travel. It's also VERY difficult to track down an exact time someone time traveled because the devices are personal, therefore any travels that happen on them can easily be erased evidence wise. If a person wanted to, they could easily travel back with it, and kill someone without anyone in command ever knowing better. This is why time travelers are screened so much for psychological problems, and frequently are fired if they enter any sort of romantic relationship because of the risk of something like this happening."

She briefly paused before continuing with, "I sadly do know whoever did this not only knows how to use the device, but knows how to quite well. This person not only broke my device, but also did it in such a way that it will take me months to repair it. They would've had to know how to break a very specific part with ease, not something most people know how to do. This would explain why they would know there wouldn't be any forensic evidence. Because time travelers are like adding an extra object to a slide, they aren't really there. This person could've freaking screwed Kyon's brains out and still wouldn't have left any forensic evidence. However, most people who time travel don't know that, therefore whoever this person was not only extremely talented in time travel, but was probably rather high rank in the time travel organization I come from."

I asked her, "Mikuru, how many women are there in your organization? My research of the case almost confirms the killer was female. Also, if what you're saying is correct, could it have been someone in command?"

She breathed in, then answered, "Yuki, there are at least 150,000 women in the organization. But, only those in command could've pulled this off. Of that number, only 10 are in command. Of those people, one of them is my future self, who is in command. 7 of those 10 people are either lesbians or have had their sexual organs removed so as to eliminate sexual impulses all together. The final three are me, and two other women that I have very little contact with. If one of them had a rather close relationship, they would've had a damn hard time hiding it."

I then asked, "Has anyone been fired recently for having a close relationship that would've been able to get such a device?"

She responded, "Impossible, everyone who is fired or resigns has their memory wiped to avoid these problems from occurring, not to mention having all their devices removed."

I then said, "Then this killer was clearly someone who was probably in command. I know you know about the more advanced details of time travel such as that only because of a mix of accident and your older self-telling you these details. The latter only happened because of incidents involving time travel that came, requiring more advanced knowledge. But, if this is all the case, then we can narrow down our list of suspects to three people."

Itsuki suddenly said, "This is assuming that Kyon didn't have some sort of homosexual fan that had a crush on him. Perhaps when Kyon rejected him, he got angry enough to kill Kyon. Mikuru, is there any male in command with such sexual orientation?"

Mikuru answered, "No, mainly because males are looked at even more closely than women when it comes to sex drive. Of the 10 males in command, 8 of them have had their sexual organs removed. The final two are both married to women, and haven't had a single sex problem in all of there years in command. If they had any marriage problems at all, they would've been immediately fired. Therefore, the chances of anyone in command being homosexual are practically zero. Not only that, of all the other males in the organization, only three are homosexual. Two of those three have had their sexual organs removed. The only one who hasn't has a stable boyfriend and more importantly, wouldn't have been able to carry this out from lack of knowledge."

I then asked, "Could someone perhaps have convinced someone within command to give them the knowledge required to carry out such an attack?"

Mikuru replied, "No, command barely ever even communicates with anyone in the lower ranks. When they do, they have to go through mountains of paper work to say a single thing, and whatever they say is open for all to hear. When the older me talked to me, she had to go through a week of paperwork and everything she said had been recorded by someone nearby to make sure that she only said what was allowed. Speaking of which, she is right now on vacation in a location where she is watched by thousands of cameras in everything she does. She wouldn't have had been able to kill someone judging by everyone watching."

I asked, "Mikuru, how strong are these three women? I also know the killer would've required massive physical strength to pull off this attack. I know that the older you couldn't have because she doesn't have the physical strength to pull of this attack."

She replied, "Wrong, the older me could fracture a man's skull if she was enraged like this person clearly was. The other two though are equally capable of doing this attack. Time travelers are usually required to be extremely physically fit; I was just an exception when I was younger. All three of them could've easily delivered that punching power to Kyon's body if they were enraged enough. However, the older me am already crossed out because of the vacation she is currently on."

This put me in an awkward position. There were only three suspects, all of whom would probably be extremely difficult to question. Even if I could interrogate them, they probably wouldn't exactly be the most willing suspects. They've probably been trained to deal with interrogations, and similar incidents.

Mikuru, as if suspecting what I was thinking, said, "Yuki, if you're thinking what I think you are, yes, these three women will be very difficult to interrogate. The people in command are trained to with stand interrogation, and it would take lots of evidence to get them to sit for such an interrogation. Also, such an interrogation would've to be carried out by you because I doubt an interrogation by our organization would reveal anything, those in command know it too well. Also, if Kyon did date one of these women in the future, he would've had to be one of the best most charming men in existence, not likely to say the least. However, I can see him actually wanting to date one of these women. All three of them are extremely well endowed to say the least, and all three are also extremely fit, giving them an incredible amount of beauty. However, Kyon would have to be not only be rather attractive himself, he would have to be… appealing enough to justify these women not only deciding to have a close relationship with him, but also an incredibly sexual relationship with him on top of it judging by some things at the crime scene."

She briefly paused before continuing with, "These three women would have to be given significant reasons to put their careers and possibly even lives in danger for such a relationship. Not only that, how would Kyon have contacted these people? I'm banned from knowing what he does in the future, however I highly doubt he would've become part of the time travel organization. Not only that, even if Kyon somehow attracted these women enough to do all of this, why in the freaking world would he then hurt them emotionally enough for them to not only want to kill him, but travel to the past to practically eliminate him for existence?"

I replied, "Mikuru, who else could've killed Kyon? The person has to be a time traveler, there are too many signs pointing to it. As for the sexual relationship, why did these women choose not to have their organs removed? Why else would one keep them around besides to keep the potential for sexual pleasure and perhaps even children? Right now things are pointing to your older self actually, because who else among them would've known us well enough to know what would happen, and know that Haruhi is who she is?"

She responded, "The problem is if those women are suspects, all of them would've known about Haruhi, because all of them oversee this assignment. I perhaps have had the most contact with the older me, but all of them knew about Haruhi. As for knowing us well enough, I have to give an extremely detailed report to all of them. It's so detailed that they would've known Kyon as well as the rest of us. It's true, they are probably the only ones that could've done this, but how in the world would we prove it? Yes, they didn't have their organs removed, but that may be because they fear the elimination of said organs would modify their personality heavily in a negative way, therefore they have an excuse from the job to not undergo the surgery. More importantly, these women might want to retire one day, meaning that would want the ability to have sex, and perhaps have children once they do retire. There is little point in retiring if you can't enjoy sexual pleasure, which is why the ones that undergo the surgery usually work there until the day they die."

She paused briefly before continuing with, "It's true that no one else could've carried this out except someone in command, but this means that someone in command was somehow finding the time to have an extremely sexual relationship with Kyon. All three of the women have extremely tight work schedules. Where would've they found the time to meet Kyon?"

Suddenly, an idea sprung in my head, one that I couldn't ignore. I then said, "Mikuru, could they have maybe been time traveling in secret to have a relationship with Kyon in the past, therefore dodging the problems at the organization? They possibly do it constantly to relive stress; after all, if they time travel they would not need to worry about many of the traditional problems associated with sexual relationships."

This made Mikuru go quiet for a while. She eventually said, "Yuki, maybe. It's true that people in command can time travel without having to explain it to others. They could easily make it look like they're doing their job when they are really reliving themselves of work. They could also easily clean up any signs of it before returning, and in the past would leave no traces because of how time travel works. But, why would they choose Kyon? There are a practically infinite number of males to choose from in the past, so out of all of those males why choose Kyon? He isn't a super model or anything, and even among others in his peer group isn't distinctive to be picked for something like that. Also, to whomever they are screwing, they would probably appear to be a sexual fantasy. Not even the person they would have sex with would know that they are real, because they would disappear constantly and probably not gone on any sort of traditional date, so why would they ever get emotionally attached enough to the person they were with in the past to want to kill them? For them, it would probably be nothing more than a fling to relive stress. That also brings up why would they ever stay with one male, or why they would choose a high school student who isn't even legal yet."

I replied, "Women on average are more likely to want closer relationships. They want love and sex, not just sex, therefore would probably take things to a more emotional level. I've heard nothing about these women that would separate them from this average. As for the choice of Kyon, perhaps something about him in the reports made them like him. Besides, you and your older self are rather emotionally close to Kyon, whether you like to admit it or not. This brings up the possibility you were emotionally attached enough for this to occur, and you are physically attracted to Kyon too, whether you like to admit it or not. In fact, your older self would probably heavily enjoy such a relationship, and easily would be able to hide such things as sexual fantasies. The only question with that is what in the world Kyon did to cause you to want to kill him."

She blushed briefly before responding," Well… my future self isn't that interested in Kyon. While she does sometimes… fantasize about him she isn't interested in him that much. He's more of a harmless fantasy to her than anything else, especially since she doesn't date guys that young normally. Besides, I can't imagine what Kyon would do to get her pissed off enough to want to kill him, much less go to such massive risk to existence itself to do so."

She then suddenly went on saying, "Besides, the problem with this is whoever did time travel to do this has almost perfect cover. All three of the women are easily women that Kyon might have just fantasized about normally. My older self would especially have this cover considering his… heavy attraction to me. How would we differentiate between normal fantasies and what these women did?"

I responded, "We will look at official records of when they time travel, something they probably wouldn't hide. If they go to the same nights Kyon has a fantasy, which I know from analyzing his brain fluids, than we can safely assume they had sexual intercourse with him. We can further narrow it down by finding out the sexual preferences of these women, and then comparing them to the fantasy to see if it matches. This information can be gathered from them through interrogation that I can carry out through a special method of data manipulation I know. But, before all that Mikuru, you need to fix that device quickly."

Mikuru said, "But wait a minute, how come you couldn't have killed him? I know that you don't have sexual impulses or emotions period for that matter, but maybe you manipulated the data to make it look like a rage killing."

I responded, "Why would I kill Kyon? More importantly, I could do it much more easily and discreetly by now if I wanted to with data manipulation. I could make it look like he was killed by a bullet from a Yukuza member if I wanted to."

Itsuki then asked, "Well, what if perhaps someone stole a time travel device who happened to know the time travel rules from a different source, like perhaps forcing someone in command to tell them or knowing the science behind it rather well?"

Mikuru replied, "Impossible, the time travel devices are made once per person, and the equipment for making them is in a facility which would be harder to gain access to than any other facility on Earth because of how it's made. Besides, even if they did have one, they couldn't know those rules. The forcing the knowledge tactic couldn't work, the people in command have the combat training of Special Forces operatives and are almost superhuman when it comes to physical strength because of modifications done to them. They have to be better at unarmed combat than anyone in human history because they can't carry weapons, so the chances of someone forcing that kind of information out them are nil to impossible. Not to mention that they would never give that kind of information out to anyone. As for the science, we still don't understand why that happens; it was discovered by pure accident. Even if you were a scientist working for the organization you wouldn't be able to put to use the knowledge, because the scientists are guarded so closely that we probably know them better than their significant others or even themselves."

After pausing briefly, she said, "The command theory actually does make sense not only because they are the only ones with the means, but they would easily have enough strength to carry out these attacks. But it leaves the question of why in freaking hell kill him now? It would be so much easier to kill him when he was much younger. Although, the time quake does prevent them from going that early, but there is still plenty of time in which Kyon didn't know Haruhi and vice versa that they could've killed him. They are extremely good at controlling their emotions, they are trained heavily to do so and must prove their ability to do so if they want to keep their sexual organs. So what in the world could Kyon have done to piss them off so heavily to not only kill him with their bare hands, but also killing him in such a way that it's some sort of brutal public spectacle for us."

Then, I thought of another thread we hadn't thought of. "Mikuru, could've one of the women perhaps hated you enough to intentionally kill Kyon in this manner to upset you? If this is an emotional attack, it is quite effective, and may also explain the rage the person felt." I said.

Mikuru responded, "No, if someone in command hated me that much they would just fire me. That could perhaps be a factor in it, but I doubt that is the sole motive. If we are done here, I need to go home and fix that device. We clearly have a lot to sort out."

I said, "Yes Mikuru, we are done here. It's fortunate a weekend is coming up, because we will need to go to the future. Itsuki, I need you to distract Haruhi while we're gone. We may need to do something here without Haruhi knowing when we get back. In the meantime, we all what we need to, so we shall now disperse."

At that, we all left. I now had a somewhat workable theory on who killed Kyon. I had three suspects, all of them could've killed Kyon, and all of them could've been in his fantasies. They probably killed him for a combination of reasons, one of them being that he probably betrayed them somehow in the future, another being to get revenge against Mikuru for something, and finally, perhaps out of jealousy on a level of, "Only I get him," that seems to afflict many women. But, I will know nothing until Mikuru repairs her time travel device, and that probably won't be for awhile.


	3. Three Women

Three Women, Three Motives, and Three Connections to Him

Mikuru was able to repair the device much faster with my help, allowing us to go that weekend. I will have to massively upgrade the Kyon robot if it isn't possible to save Kyon from certain death. While I awaited Mikuru to finish, I thought over all the secrets we kept from Kyon. Mikuru really is actually quite serious in private, and isn't moeish at all, however she likes putting on the show because it pleases Kyon and more importantly makes her less interesting to Haruhi. Itsuki is really quite depressed in private, which mainly comes from jealousy towards Kyon. I myself though am pretty much the same wherever I am. This secret side of ourselves partially explains why we were able to recover from Kyon's death, but not entirely. Mikuru has been trained to suppress emotions, and Itsuki is right now heavily confused, having the jealousy from earlier lessoning a strange depression.

Once she got it repaired, and the weekend day came, we time traveled to the future. We soon arrived inside the organization building, which I learned is quite odd when it comes to where it's in time. It was originally constructed in 2032, but time travel wasn't even invented until 2090, but that doesn't keep them from going to a place in the past to train and coordinate their affairs. This is why you have people born in years like 2163 working in a building that was built in 2032. Mikuru lectured me on all of this before I arrived, while also discussing how the building actually functions like time travelers in that it isn't really there. This is taken further with the building because it isn't even visible to anyone outside of it, meaning without the device it would be inaccessible. This is why no one could really steal time travel devices or even access the building unless they are recruited. Speaking of which, the way people are recruited is quite interesting to say the least. Basically, you have to either come from a year past 2148 or be what's called a, "Invisible Death," in that you supposedly died in a way that no one will ever find your body. The latter is why you get people from all over time, from 1000 AD to the year 7000 AD even, although the latter is extremely rare because of events happening at the time.

When we arrived, we were suddenly transported into a metallic room, where the three women Mikuru talked about sat. I could see why anyone of them would've been attractive to Kyon, considering they all are quite well endowed. Soon, one of them spoke.

She said, "I'm Wendy, and I know why you're here. My husband is dead, having been wiped from existence. Yes, I'm the future wife of Kyon, and I also understand that Kyon was murdered in a particularly brutal way. It's a shame I couldn't have the person I sent help you, but she is one of the many operatives that is never seen for she only partially time travels, like this building."

Seeing that I comprehended, she continued with, "That same operative also listened in on your conversation a few days ago. You may be surprised to know that your theory about sexual fantasies happens all the time. There is a special term for it here, which is, "Inter-time Sex," which is quite common among those in command sadly. However, they usually keep it very controlled, knowing the consequences for it are quite high if discovered. The chances of anyone here being that close is highly unlikely in command. But, you seem to think that only a time traveler could've carried out the attack, which is true perhaps. However, doesn't the Data Integration Entity have time travel too?"

I replied, "Yes, but he would never let a creation use it. He is aware of things in the future, but only to a limited extent, as we all know that the future changes so constantly that even if you do time travel, it's impossible to predict, which is why trips to the future are heavily limited, especially the far future. You would've also noted I have already been crossed out from this because of how the murder occurred."

Wendy then said, "True. I'll grant you that you're just a robot, and would've not had the emotion for this attack. That does limit it to this organization, and basically to us three. But we heavily limit our emotions too, although perhaps not as much as others in the organization. However, lets get down to why you're here. I can't let you go back to the past and try to save Kyon. I understand that it's important for Haruhi's sake that Kyon is rescued, however if you want to avoid bringing massive destruction to time itself, you'll need to let us handle that. Only those in command have enough knowledge to avoid severely messing up the time line, and no one else. In the meantime, we have a lot of questions to ask.

I said, "Why do you need to question us? I understand that your organization needs to rescue Kyon, however the problem is someone within command is responsible for this attack. Who else would've had the knowledge required to pull this off? You have heard the conversation yourself, so what else do you need to know?"

Suddenly, the other woman said, "Because if what you said is true, than it would require massive investigation on our part. It's true that we have lives outside of the organization, and it's true that we aren't just robots, however we have been trained to control our emotions heavily, which would make it highly unlikely we would kill someone like Kyon for the motive you listed."

I replied, "But you forget that unlike me, not only do you still have emotions, but you are ultimately limited in controlling them. Suppression of emotions will lead to them flaring up elsewhere, many times at bad times. This is why many in command have done inter-time sex, to relive stress from suppressing their emotions and having a very intensive job. More importantly, I have a way to prove that you at least done inter-time sex. From brain fluids I've analyzed from Kyon, I can determine from your time travel records which one of you committed this or at least had inter-time sex with Kyon. I will do this at some time, however I can wait until you want to if you wish."

Then, the older Mikuru said, "Yuki, I know you said this in the conversation too, but even if you did look at our records, I find it unlikely you could link up to those nights. Yes, we do log in where we went in the time stream, but many times we only name the year. So someone screwing Kyon in a year could switch up the years to confuse you therefore mak-"

Suddenly, Wendy interrupted her with, "Yuki does have an excellent point with it. Besides, while many do only leave the year, that's only when they are leaving on an assignment that is known of or when emergency action has to be taken. The latter has to be explained in full detail later date wise, and the former the information is already known basically. On the other hand, if someone in command decided to leave for inter-time sex, they would've had to leave a more detailed account of when they left in the device. This would have to at least include the month and day, which would make it very difficult to hide that. Also, the years in which Kyon could've been subject to this type of sexuality are limited to two years because of the time quake."

Then, the other woman spoke up again, "Alright, I'll go get the records, but do know that afterwards, we will have questions for you regarding the Data Integration Entity during this time frame. By the way, my name is Cynthia, don't forget it."

At that, she left to get all the records. While we waited, I thought over all I had just heard. All three could've been the killer with the jealousy factor being brought to perhaps someone else having inter-time sex. This is especially the case with Kyon's future wife, who probably wouldn't appreciate someone having sex with her future to be husband before their marriage. However, they are all still possible suspects, but hopefully the records will clear up some things.

Soon, the woman returned, and came with a data chip. Once she gave it to me, I looked at it, analyzing it easily. Once I was finished, I gave it back which sent her back to the room. I found from the data file, something problematic. All three of the women had been having sex with Kyon, and quite frequently at that. Not only were the fantasies very consistent, but it also coincided many times with days where Kyon was very tired even though he had plenty of sleep, suggesting almost none of the fantasies were actually ones Kyon dreamed up, almost all of them were brought onto him by the women from the future. The few fantasies that were his own were only distinguishable in that they involved multiple women, and that was it. Otherwise they were practically indistinguishable from the fantasies constantly brought onto him by the women from the future. This bombardment of fantasies actually affected Kyon's personality, in that it caused him to become disillusioned with traditional entertainment, and that it caused him to have extra attraction to Mikuru from being frequently exposed to the older Mikuru constantly.

Wendy asked, "What did you find out?"

I replied, "All three of you had sex with Kyon. Not only that, you did it so frequently that it happened more often than just his normal fantasies. These fantasies that are brought upon him are so often that they in fact caused his personality to change. It caused his disillusionment with entertainment and also caused him to have a special attraction for Mikuru. It will be impossible to determine the killer from solely who had inter-time sex with him, because not only did all three of you, but you all three did it on a pretty regular schedule. Cynthia went every Monday, Wendy every Tuesday, and the older Mikuru every Wednesday. Sometimes one of you would also come upon him on Friday, but this is more unlikely. It appears these records are more accurate than any of you suspected, because they actually go all the way to the minute you traveled to. While Kyon's memory isn't nearly that accurate, it does allow me easily place all of you, even when you would sometimes bring multiple fantasies upon Kyon within a single night. I could go-"

The older Mikuru interrupted with, "No, I think that's quite enough. That's interesting, for if the records are that accurate now, that would mean our devices recorded more than originally planned, meaning the records would have som-"

Wendy interrupted Mikuru with, "SILENCE!"

When everyone went quiet, she said, "The records are quite accurate, a miss by a couple of minutes doesn't make the data useless. I'll freely admit that I did have inter-time sex with Kyon frequently. I guessed I did it because I wanted to remain rather loyal to my husband, which is why he is still the only man I've really consensually had sex with. However, I'm surprised that both the older Mikuru and Cynthia frequently had sex with Kyon. Mikuru I sort of understand considering her relation to Kyon at the time, however the amount is surprising considering I thought the older Mikuru only really thought of Kyon as a harmless fantasy. On the other hand, Cynthia doesn't have any relation to Kyon I know of, which makes me wonder if Kyon perhaps has a special charm and if there are other time travelers that have also decided to have inter-time sex with him because of it."

I said, "No, Kyon wasn't subjected to inter-time sex by anyone else. He didn't have any real sexual experiences with anyone else outside of the inter-time sex also. He wasn't that particularly attractive, and all the women who had sex with him probably had some sort of emotional connection. You may begin to question me now if you wish on the Data Integration Entity's activities during this time frame."

At that, I fell silent. They soon left, not really being in the proper mindset for all of this. There were certain key details I left out. I left out three, all of which would help me identify the killer perhaps however only confirmed the problem of all three being possible suspects. The first detail was that they all talked to Kyon while having inter-time sex with him. This wasn't just flirting either; there were also plenty of romantic conversations along with just talking about normal life. The second detail was that they each had caused a strange physical condition to result, namely that Kyon soon developed a sort of strange insomnia from being subjected to inter-time sex so often. The third detail was how long they had inter-time sex with him, which was usually at least three hours long, peaking at a time of about 7 hours sometimes. In the longer sessions, they would just talk to Kyon for a while before leaving, but even in the shortest sessions, they would talk to Kyon for a somewhat significant amount of time. It's impossible to determine exactly determine how long they were there because these were memories, not recording, which could make them very inaccurate.

The conversations themselves varied between the three women, but all made the relationship go somewhat beyond a, "fling." Cynthia flirted the most with Kyon, however she still frequently talked to him about love and normal life. Wendy talked quite heavily, on the other hand, with Kyon about not only love, but also at times their future marriage despite the problems in time travel that can cause. The older Mikuru though was actually the most emotional in their conversations. She went on and on about how much she wanted him but how various factors made that impossible, not the least of which is Kyon's future marriage. All of this contributed to Kyon knowing a lot more than he should have about the future. He knew Wendy would not only be his wife, he also knew the very year and even day that he would marry her. He would marry her in 2030, on December 12th, the day of the human holiday Christmas.

All of this soon made me realizes something about Kyon's memories. Specifically, the memories before Kyon was killed. In those memories, he kept on being incredibly worried about something, and thinking about the fantasies with a sense of horror. But why would he do this? Did he know that one of them would come back and kill him because of what had happened in the future? However, he also had briefly seen one thing, very briefly at that had set him off rather heavily. He briefly saw each of the girls watching him rather intently at random times during the day before he was killed. This would make sense all three of the women had threatened to kill him if he did certain things. In the case of Wendy, it was having sex with another woman. In the case of Cynthia, it was if he ever talked about their relationship with anyone. In the case of the older Mikuru, it was if he ever loved another woman as much as her. He thought he had somehow at least unknowingly broken all three. That does make sense, considering one of them is impossible to not break for him practically speaking, and another is sort of vague because he doesn't know what would constitute that. Even Cynthia's was unsure for him because he never remembered talking about it with anyone, however he could've perhaps unknowingly off hand somehow hinted at it.

What's quite odd is that the very day he was killed, I can't recover his memories. Somebody had blacked it all out somehow. This means I can't just use those that day's memory to find out the killer, I'll have to piece it together from the rest. I have figured out though the possible scenario for each killer. This will help me narrow it down later by figuring out the most likely scenario. While perhaps it's much more complicated, there is most likely three possible scenarios, one per woman.

The first scenario is with Cynthia. She finds out, or at least thinks she does, that Kyon has revealed their relationship to others. She time travels back to a date when she knows Haruhi will be gone long enough for me to fabricate a replacement. Cynthia kills Kyon that night, who then inserts something in the fluid to block the memory of that day from being recovered. She then goes to severely damage Mikuru's time travel device, doing it in a way that she figures will take at least a month to fix, however my intervention she doesn't expect because she thought my replica would take longer. This scenario currently is in the middle with possibility because I don't know much about Cynthia's personality, so am not sure how trigger happy she would be about promise breaking.

The second scenario is with Wendy. She finds out that Kyon has been having sex with other women. Despite knowing about how inter-time sex work, she goes back to kill Kyon for it. After killing Kyon, she inserts something in the fluid and then goes to damage the time travel device that Mikuru has, figuring the damage will take at least a month to fix because she thinks I won't have time to assist. She too underestimates the time it takes me to fix the robot. She is the least likely because she knows how inter-time sex works, therefore shouldn't be enraged over something she knows Kyon can't really prevent because he doesn't even know they are real women.

The third scenario is with Mikuru. She for some reason thinks that Kyon now loves a woman besides her more, so goes back to kill him for it. After killing Kyon, she inserts something in the fluid that would have the memory of that day, and then damages the device of her younger self. She once again assumes that it will take at least a month to fix because of how long it will take me to make the replica. She doesn't count on it finishing so quickly. She is the most likely because what constitutes loving another woman more is not really specified, and she does have deep feelings about him whether she wants to admit it or not.

All three must have also assumed that after I repaired the machine that we would never get a break from Haruhi long enough for me to help Mikuru repair the device. That must also be why they figured it would take at least a month on top of the type of damage done to the device being particularly bad. All of these scenarios are somewhat possible, however I still will need more evidence before pursuing any one of them particularly. More importantly, I will have to deal with their questions about the Data Integration Entity. Fortunately, those in command of the time travel organization aren't the only ones extremely vulnerable to time travel.


	4. Questions and Burns

Questions and Burns

They soon came to question me, and I understood the point of this interrogation. It wasn't really to get information out of me, they knew anything that I wanted to hide would stay hidden, but more of an attempt to get back control of a situation that had rapidly spun out of control. One of them was the killer, and they realized this. The person who was the killer was going to try to control the situation, while the others would try to control a situation that would cause severe moral problems in the organization, and possibly lead to those in the future questioning how useful this organization really would be. The latter actually isn't so bad considering this organization controls time, allowing for them to do whatever they want. The former is really what they want to prevent, because it may make everyone in the organization call for a very old want to be fulfilled, to truly be able to control one's destiny. This cannot be created with time travel, all it will cause is the time stream to become a mess while time travelers will have changed nothing for themselves, because being outside the time stream as they are makes them immune to the grandfather paradox. In the process of time traveling, one is no longer part of the time stream; they are just interacting with it. They are really in another dimension all together. However, they won't realize this until it's too late because they will possibly disregard everything command says for then on.

Wendy came in, and said, "You're right in suspecting that this isn't an interrogation. Anything the Data Integration Entity doesn't want us to know wouldn't be on you anyway. No, this is me asking you to share some details of the case with me you clearly hid from the others."

At that, she suddenly took out of nowhere a ring. The ring was made of platinum, and had their names engraved in it. Otherwise, there was nothing, no jewel or anything. She had a sad look in her eyes while staring at it, suggesting happy times when she got it, but also the sadness of knowing Kyon would probably never be with her again. This does make sense, if Kyon is saved, he probably won't be with any of the women ever again. That will include Wendy. She realizes she has severely damaged her own time stream because of her actions.

As if knowing my thoughts, she said, "I haven't ruined the marriage, he'll marry me if he lives. The chain of events leading up to it is impossible for him to really avoid, even if he significantly changed his lifestyle. It's true though; he will probably be somewhat resentful later in the marriage once he realizes who I am. I didn't give him my name for many years of our marriage because of later actions like this that I thought might happen."

Seeing that I understood, she continued with, "You know, this ring is quite symbolic for us. The lack of anything except our names symbolized his devotion to me, as well as the singularity of purpose he had. The metal came from a mine that was owned by his best friend, the one that currently is back in the past. This ring also had something else incredibly important with it, which was showing that he was going somewhere with his life. You see, Kyon had become an alcoholic for a while. The reasons for it are unavoidable unless someone intervenes, which are a combination of the deaths of his parents, not having any sort of decent job, and most of all, Haruhi's curse. The last one comes about because Haruhi is annoyed with his lack of, finding anything special. So, she made it where he could never get any sort of job. No matter how hard he tried, he never got hired for anything, no matter what the job was. That was how we met, because before I became a time traveler, I was a rich girl in Russia of all places. I wasn't born there, but I had become rich there. He went to me, having met me from a strange source. Eventually, we fell in love, and he became a stay at home husband basically. While he did love me, he hated his dependency on me. That led to his alcoholism, which he did conquer for our marriage. I thought everything was going to be fine, even when I got recruited nothing was really wrong of late. My business was practically self managing by then, and I he seemed fine. "

She then suddenly slammed the ring down and said, "But then I find out he had been screwed by women three times a week from the future in a way he couldn't help. Not only that, since one of them was me, I had played a part in Kyon becoming an alcoholic later. After all, the real reason Haruhi punished him was because he didn't give her a chance, romantically and sexually speaking. The fantasies made it where he his sex drive was cut down massively, only rising for Mikuru who became a fetish of his from the fantasies. That alcoholism would kill him one day by the way, he drank himself to death after a particularly depressing episode with an old friend of his revealed how pathetic his life was in some ways."

She picked the ring up again, and then she started to cry. But not in the normal way humans do, this was a complete silent sort of crying, with just tears rolling down her face. She then said, "You're right, complete emotion suppression is impossible, so there are others way they come out. One of which is crying silently, which is something I do quite often. Others include inter-time sex, but they all share that they are relatively safe ways to relive massive stress. But, I've sadly learned the price of that now."

After that, she stopped crying, and put the ring away. She then said, "I see that you've gathered enough evidence to narrow it down to just us three once again. I'm the least likely because I know how inter-time sex works, and that is true. The truth is I knew about the others before, and I knew there was really nothing I could do about it. So, I just wanted to make sure he didn't sleep with any other women outside of his fantasies basically. Truth is, he actually has slept with other women in reality too, although that would happen in years after the time he is killed now. He did it for the same reason that he drank, he felt worthless."

After pausing briefly to let out a tear, she continued with, "I didn't really mind the later women. By that time, Kyon was basically dead to me. His sex drive returned, but he also started drinking a lot again. I also was away too damn much from work."

At that, the tears came back in bucket loads, but she still didn't make a sound. She learned to do this clearly so no one could hear her tears, which allowed her to do it all the time. She had plenty to cry about, and now that all came rushing back.

She spoke again, saying, "I couldn't see what was happening to him at the time, I was too wrapped up with my job. I had to work more because the business was growing unexpectedly, along with the rest of the world from an economic perspective. Kyon committed suicide while I was on a trip to America. If I had closed the deal earlier, I could've saved him, but I wanted such a high price for a deal that really was quite pointless in the scheme of things. My greed killed Kyon, along with me becoming emotionally dead myself from a husband who for a while didn't really do much with me. I know why it happened, the inter-time sex, but I still did it anyway. It doesn't matter what happens, I know I'll do it anyway. I hate Kyon sometimes for that, for I know his charm will get me ever damn time. I can't save him; Haruhi doomed him along with gender stereotypes in our culture."

Suddenly, she slammed her fist into the table, and said, "I would kill that bitch if I could, but sadly Haruhi is too damn protected. Not only did she turn Kyon's life into a train wreck of humiliation and depression, she also turned the entire world into a slaughterhouse. We could've saved the world from both Fascism and Stalin's State Capitalism if we could just travel past that damn time quake. But no, we can't, because some bitch decided to block time travel. History is now stuck on a course to see another Soviet Union. In the year 2080, the 2nd Soviet Union rose up to completely conquer the world. That brutal regime would continue until the year 3000, where it would finally fall, but it would be too late. Environmental and nuclear damage had taken their toll, and humanity was forced to live in bunkers for then on. That's why any recruit past that year always comes from a bunker, having never even seen the sun. The Earth's surface couldn't support life anymore, all because some people didn't want to spend the extra dollar to be save their grandchildren, and because some nut decided nuclear weapons could defend them from the Soviet Union. All of this, we could prevent, but that bitch won't let us. I know I can't change this, so I grudgingly accept her existence, but when the time comes, she dies."

The last line sent off alarm bells in my head. Not because of Haruhi, but rather the motivation. She hated Haruhi, enough to perhaps sacrifice someone to hurt her. She also had a very love/hate relationship with Kyon, one that clearly could've given her murderous intent. But, at the same time, she cleared herself of my prior scenario, and probably revealed the other things to show her self-control despite the situation. Besides, she was willing to wait, because after all, she has all the time in the world. Rather, she had to wait until she figured out a way to remove Haruhi's power, or bypass it so she could kill her.

She stopped crying, and said, "Oh, I won't kill her. She deserves to die, but I know I'll never get to kill her. Rather, what I can do is control her, and in a sense kill her. I'll take her mind, and make it my own. I even know how to do it, which is to find someone she loves, and control them. I would've considered Kyon, but then he died. It doesn't matter; once we save him he will be used to control Haruhi. She will remove the time wall if we force her to do so. Then, I'll get her to kill herself perhaps, considering how dangerous she is."

This revealed a strange set of motivations for keeping Kyon alive actually, and really be more annoyed with Kyon than distressed with his death. Was the crying an act? No, my analysis proves she wasn't lying, but rather perhaps got too attached to someone that was supposed to be just a tool. After all, she is used to manipulating things over a very large time stream, and is obviously more upset over the time quake. This further proves she is the least likely to kill Kyon, meaning I should for now focus on the other two.

Afterwards, she left, and was soon replaced by Cynthia. She asked a very different set of questions.

"I know you found out we all did a lot more than just flirt with Kyon while screwing his brains out. You also probably just found out that Wendy was mostly trying to manipulate Kyon to make him a weapon against Haruhi. The fact they happen to be husband and wife in the future is irrelevant to that. She also talked about her frustration with the time quake, and that she knew about the rest of us. What she didn't tell you was that she was doing something to Kyon every time she went to him. She was teaching him to seduce Haruhi, and then break her heart so massively that she would commit suicide. She did this through a combination of the fantasies she brought him and nanobots injected into his brain. The latter was sexually transmitted, and the purpose was for them to control him later to break Haruhi's heart. The means would be a combination of making her emotionally dependent, emotionally abusing her, and cheating on her with other women. She can't prevent what she doesn't know is happening, and her powers won't protect her against killing herself." She said.

She paused briefly to let what she said sink in. She then continued with, "This plan was also supposed to allow her to at least somewhat control Haruhi enough to get her to remove the time quake. I don't hate Haruhi as much, the reason why is she doesn't realize what she is doing. I think rather we need to reveal to Haruhi what she is doing, and make her realize that it's wrong, allowing us to change time back to what it needs to be, which is without Fascism, and with a global democracy. When I screwed Kyon, it wasn't just a fling either. I frequently playfully encouraged him to reveal things to Haruhi, and even seriously did sometimes. However, I also manipulated the nano robots to also encourage him to reveal to Haruhi. However, the rest of you interfered with that."

After waiting for me to again soak in what she was saying, she continued with, "I had no reason to kill Kyon, for he didn't break our promise, and his death would've only brought me problems. Remember though, there are three views on what to do about Haruhi. The first is to kill her, and this is the view Wendy subscribes too along with most time travelers. The second is to reveal to her what she is doing wrong, and this is the view of me, along with the Data Integration Entity. The third is to worship Haruhi, and subtly encourage her to do what's best for humanity, and this is the view Itsuki along with his organization subscribe to. The third view is the least common, and the first is the most."

She then asked, "You know the Entity's view on this, so why did you hinder my efforts to get Kyon to reveal things to Haruhi?"

I responded, "Kyon can't reveal it, not only will Haruhi not believe it, but she will also cause massive destruction if she does believe it. Even if she does do what most would consider just, she could still massively disrupt reality. The Data Integration Entity wants to mind control Haruhi, and turn her into another machine of his. I'm the one programmed to do that, when Haruhi is vulnerable enough to be attacked, and that time was when she returned from the trip, until Kyon died. Then, everything was thrown into disarray. The Data Integration Entity subscribed to the 2nd view because it knew you would not support its option."

She said, "I see. Not surprising, know the Data Integration Entity. The Entity actually supported the 2nd Soviet Union, but that was only because it actually did improve things, and the Data Integration Entity thinks that humanity is incapable of handling freedom, something I don't blame it for, however no human is capable of handling absolute power, therefore we clearly part ways with that. But, the Data Integration Entity is notorious for being authoritarian pragmatic, so it doesn't really surprise me."

She then went on with, "Anyway, as you see I had no reason to kill Kyon, I hope I've helped with your investigation."

At that, she left. Shortly afterwards, the older Mikuru came in, and she was clearly taking this hardest. This suggests she took the relationship the most seriously. So far, she is the most likely person to be the suspect. Before speaking though, she suddenly left, leaving a note saying she would meet me tomorrow and to sleep until then. I would have to do just that.

In the meantime, in thinking over the case, the older Mikuru is the most likely, with the rest presenting evidence to make themselves innocent. They could be lying, but I did watch them making it extremely unlikely even with their emotional control. Besides, their own emotions confirm their cases. Wendy's tears weren't fake, probably crossing her out, along with her anger. As for Cythia, unless she is lying about the promise or has another motive, that is unlikely. However, judging by how things are going, the older Mikuru will probably have a way to make herself innocent, sending me back to the original situation of three suspects with equal chance of being the killer, now with even less evidence for each. I'll just have to see…


	5. Tales and Secrets

Tales and Secrets

The older Mikuru came in the following day, and started the conversation with, " I didn't kill Kyon, because he didn't break his promise. My requirement for his love was a higher emotional attachment, something he never achieved with the other two women. It can be hard to tell, but our conversations were always more intimate than with the other women. I knew I could never have him, however at certain points I'm nut sure if anyone could really ever have him. He's been through a lot with Haruhi, some of which has messed with his head a lot. He has had his gender changed, helped lead totalitarian governments, and has even switched bodies with the rest of us."

I remembered what she was talking about, both from our own experiences and dreams I discovered that Haruhi forced onto him. The month following when he had met Haruhi for the first time alone, he was hit by very strange dreams. These were partially from fantasies brought on by people he hadn't met yet, however many of them were what he called, "Acid Dreams," because Haruhi brought onto him dreams that were quite strange. A Soviet Union ruled by women? Yes. A world where artists rule? Yes. A world where not only does he have his gender swapped, but there is a religion that worships a goddess with tentacles that supposedly can do anything and a prophet who resurrected 7 times while creating a religion that bans private property? Yes. A world that is 100% water and humanity evolved out of amphibious monkeys that are salt water compatible? Yes. All of these happened in the first month alone, there were many more to come in the following months when he met the rest of the SOS Brigade among other things.

The older Mikuru said, "You know, probably one the stranger things we did was that time I swapped bodies with Kyon and he had to deal with life from my point of you for an entire week. A week that never happened because of Haruhi's later manipulation, but one we all remember despite that. After that, I don't think Kyon ever really viewed me or anything the same way. True, he would later body swap with you, Itsuki, and even Haruhi for a week each. But, he seemed to remember mine the most. Whether that was because of going to the time travel organization, being molested constantly by Haruhi, or maybe just being in my body was so different considering his… attachment to me."

At that, she started to sob, and unlike the others, this wasn't a silent cry. She said, "I… just wanted… to help him. But, no matter what I did… he always seemed to have his reality screwed around with even more. You know, in the weeks before he died, he was put through so many dreams in a row that he was losing touch with reality. He would have hundreds of dreams stacked on top of each other, and each one exposed him to some other strange reality. This led him to become extremely suicidal, but the only person he could tell was the younger me. He couldn't tell me, it was as if he knew that others would examine his memory."

She stopped to sob awhile, while I came to an interesting conclusion. What if someone had killed Kyon out of mercy, and beat him to death because they had no other way of showing their anger towards Haruhi. More importantly, Kyon was becoming progressively less mentally stable with time. He hid it from Haruhi, but only barely. She had put him through a series of dreams, which seemed to be warning him of something. I had not examined them before because I didn't even know of their existence. They took place a full month before he would be killed, and while quite long to Kyon, would appear to be normal dreams to the onlooker. They are actually more similar to actual dreams, which have no structure to them, unlike other Haruhi dreams, which have structure like a story, or actual world would. This amount of logic isn't present in most dreams, mainly because the logical part of the brain is turned off, with the emotional part turned on. But, one month before Kyon died, I discovered Haruhi had tried to warn him of his death through a strange series of dreams that had no structure to them. But, they used the tactic of dream stacking to make it where there were approximately 300 dreams stacked onto each other, making them different from your normal dream still. What's also very different from the normal dream is each one of these took place in the real world. In 150 of them, Kyon was brutally killed in some way.

The older Mikuru stopped sobbing to say, "I didn't do it Yuki, I loved him too damn much for that. He could've had sex with three women right in front of me and I would still love him. Hell, 300 women and I wouldn't care. Even if 150 of them were better endowed than me, or were a different species from me, I wouldn't care. I hope this helps, but I'm really too screwed over with this, even with my training."

When she left, I realized Mikuru had dropped me a vital clue. She also knew there were 300 dreams and 150 of them involved his death. Also, 75 of the killers were women that were very well endowed; even by Kyon's standards at the time, and the other 75 were people that weren't human. All 300 of the dreams also involved women somehow. Frequently, the ones that weren't humans were robots that are usually androids of some sort that would typically be sexual in nature when present in stories humans make with them. In all of the dreams he isn't killed, he is either heavily beaten or is exposed to a sexual experience. In fact, all of the dreams that involved sex directly were with robots, and many of those robots were close enough to real world counterparts to fool Kyon until the last part of the dream, where they either killed him or revealed their robotic nature by peeling off their skin. The number 150 occurs again with this because 150 dreams involved robots, the other 150 with real women. In all of the dreams he was talked to, the real women would cut scars in themselves while talking to him. He never knew what they were talking about, because there was this massive static sound overwhelming any noise. The number 300 occurs again with the static because there are 300 devices in the room emitting. This was a hint clearly meant for me, because a human being lacks the auditory abilities to decipher that.

Then, it all made sense. The numbers 150 and 300 occur in important places in reality. There are 150 different realities, which Kyon and Haruhi exist in, and there are 300 people that will kill him when all the realities are put together. That's because each one has two killers. In each case, the killing is a combination of mercy and accident. The killers in each one are the older Mikuru and Haruhi, who both killed him. The older Mikuru killed him to save him from more suffering from Haruhi, who doesn't realize what she's doing. A special check reveals that Kyon is dead within all 150 realities. This is alarming because it means the next time Haruhi goes into omnipresent mode, which happens when she sleeps for more than 8 hours, she will discover that Kyon is dead. A machine can actually disguise it because despite the name omnipresence, it doesn't see everything, just almost. It can't scan inside people unless Haruhi directly focuses on the person. This is fine, but if all the Kyons are dead, than that means it will appear suspicious to Haruhi, that will scan more in depth. Because Haruhi is actually one being distributed across 150 bodies, she will quickly respond to all of them at once. She will probably destroy reality, as we know it in a rage against those who killed Kyon, who did so out of mercy.

The reason Kyon was beaten to death was because Mikuru was in a strange emotional state in each one. You see, the older Mikuru discovers Kyon will later have sex with a lot of different women, a few of whom he will get as close to as with her, some of them even closer. I know this because the women in the dream, and what they represent. The robots represent his objectification of women, where as the real women shows how he hurts them. In dimensions where Kyon is female, these would be men. The effect is the same though; he hurts those he loves even because he just can't stop sleeping with so many different people. Emotional attachment has more to deal with friendship than traditional love, because the latter Kyon is incapable of, especially with Haruhi's manipulation. With these revelations, Mikuru flies off into a rage and brutally beats to death Kyon. Afterwards though, she regrets it because she still loves Kyon despite it. So, Mikuru leaves a rose for Kyon, and kisses him. Flip some things when Kyon is female, and you have every single scenario. It doesn't matter if the world is a militaristic matriarchal world, or if it's a democratic totalitarianism, it still holds up. Haruhi will discover this soon, because her subconscious already knows, and her subconscious isn't limited by time or space like the rest of us.

This all I must present to the Data Integration Entity, so I leave that way, knowing time may be quite short. When I do so, I learn the Data Integration Entity already knew this, and says I'm too late. Even if we time travel, we can't prevent Haruhi from finding out. I guess I should just wait then. There is no way to prevent the inevitable, and Haruhi will destroy all the realities in retaliation because it wasn't only her, and the Older Mikuru that killed Kyon. We all killed him in some way, and Haruhi doesn't recognize different degrees of guilt when it comes to her favorite being, Kyon. It's the equivalent of a child leaving his or her favorite toy somewhere. If that toy is destroyed when the child comes back, the child will be quite angry. The child will also mourn for that toy, and will always remember the toy fondly while thinking of the death of the toy sadly. Haruhi is the child, and this child can erase everything through just her will. The toy is Kyon, and this is particularly true. It doesn't matter if the child played a part in the toy's destruction, the child will always blame others for the destruction of the toy.

However, it isn't totally inaccurate that we all played a part. The fantasies forced onto him by the other women caused the objectification of women that would eventually kill him. Not because of the content, but because of the regularity. When they ended, he sought other sources of sexual pleasure constantly, regardless of the cost. Itsuki killed him by philosophically justifying everything Haruhi did, causing Kyon to grudgingly accept it, preventing him from perhaps somehow trying to change Haruhi's behavior. The younger Mikuru provided Kyon with a confirmation of something he wasn't supposed to have, that the older Mikuru exists. This further added to the objectification, but this time of people period. The entire world killed him, because there wasn't any political and/or economic system capable of providing a world good enough to avoid these problems. Most of all, I killed him, because I couldn't save him. I promised to protect him, but I wasn't able to ultimately, despite being able to manipulate reality itself. So, I guess Haruhi will use this kind of logic to justify destroying everything. But, who knows what she will do now I guess…


	6. Haruhi's Punishment

Haruhi's Punishment

Surely enough, Haruhi soon found out. Reality literally disintegrated around us, and Haruhi soon furiously looked at us. This was the female form, but only to me. She would appear different to each of us, because as being a who she is; she is very different to all the beings.

She yelled at us, "WHY? YOU HAD EVERY CHANCE! ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS KEEP HIM ALIVE! I COULD FORGIVE ANYTHING ELSE, BUT NOT THIS!"

At that, we all started to disappear, except me for some reason. When the rest were gone, Haruhi got down and sobbed. Now, I had become nothing but a recorder, nothing more. She cried, "WHY? Kyon, why did you die? Why did you leave me all alone again? Did I treat you badly baby? That wasn't the intention; I thought if I locked off the powerful side of me everything would be fine. Instead, you died for it."

She dropped to her knees, in the now featureless space we inhabit, now that she destroyed all the realities with her in it, and currently inhabits the nothingness in between them. I started to fade from existence, as I was just a recorder for her. Soon, I will only be thinking in what happens, in 3, 2, 1…

She sobbed more while saying, "KYON! I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" She continued to sob, and eventually continued with, "I'm sorry baby, I killed you didn't I? I didn't want to hurt you, but I killed you despite it. I keep on destroying everything I love. First my real parents, then time, now you."

For 3 hours afterwards, she continued to sob. Eventually, she saw something. A tiny speck, but it was there, glowing. She immediately grabbed it, and held it close. She said, "This is all that remains of Kyon. Not his soul, just a fragment of his former self. Unlike my parents, I didn't destroy him from existence entirely… I'll never see them again; just like all those other people that I completely destroyed. The only reason this exists is because I care so much for it. My favorite toy, in a box unbelievably large, this is my favorite toy."

At that, she focused, and suddenly Kyon formed back from it. Haruhi hugged him, but Kyon was still a corpse. However, she still kept it around, refusing to let it go, as she soon floated off to some strange cloud that came out of nowhere. Days passed, of her sobbing and mourning Kyon's death. I realize now too late what Kyon really meant to Haruhi. He was her favorite toy because of how unique and normal he was at the same time. Regardless of what reality she put him in, he found a way to deal with it, but yet also a way to complain about it, no matter what type it was. This wasn't a trait she had really found elsewhere. It doesn't matter that Kyon is really just a mass of chemicals colliding together that happen to form life; he is still precious to her.

She carried around the corpse like a favorite doll, but she also was contemplating something. She was going to recreate the universe, and do it in a way that would perhaps allow Kyon to be happy. Then, she would recreate Kyon, for she knows that Kyon is really just a mass of chemicals.

She said before starting this recreation process, "YOU SHALL ALL SUFFER FOR THIS! YOUR GODS KILLED KYON, SO THEY SHALL BE MOCKED! YOUR DOGMA KILLED KYON, SO IT SHALL FAIL! MOST OF ALL, YOUR CIVILIZATIONS KILLED KYON, SO THEY SHALL FALL!"

At that, she recreated each of the worlds, with the memories of what had just transpired, and then sent me back to the Data Integration Entity. She went and caused suffering on a scale never experienced by humanity before. She broke people's faith in god of any sort by constantly destroying its validity through sheer bleakness and specifically destroying religious places that were supposed to be safe. She broke any semblance of authority governments had by constantly exposing its attempts to protect the elite. Children in their last moments realized their parents couldn't have saved them, bringing forth their sobs. Former capitalists and anti-environmentalists realized their theories were wrong. The disasters she used were mainly floods, and earthquakes, the latter apparently originating from a mining incident partially. The floods from the ice caps melting away and from a constant down pour of rain. There was one disaster she used that didn't originate from the environmental influence apparently, which were tornadoes, but those originated from the global temperature fluctuating massively. She had done this on purpose to frustrate both religious extremists and anti-environmentalists. Science could easily explain what was happening, and humanity caused it, there was no way to deny it.

Eventually, all of humanity was dead except the SOS Brigade, and one politician. That one politician was an outspoken conservative, who had every single belief he had disproven brutally in front of him. He had gone from being a conservative to an anarchist over the course of three weeks. But it was too late, and knowing he had helped doom the planet made him depressed beyond words. He could never redeem himself, his child's screams still filling his mind. His daughter had been killed by a semi crushing her along with a bus carrying a billboard for his political campaign. His wife died from a skyscraper collapsing on her that happened to be the headquarters of a major sponsor of his. This cruel irony cursed him constantly, but he was reminded there was no god, or this god cared nothing at all about the suffering of its people. Every preacher was killed, every church was smashed, every building burned, and finally, every single place they could ever seek shelter.

The time travelers did exist still, and went to camp out on a mountain, the tallest one on Earth, Mount Everest. The other arrived there eventually, and they all realized they would die of old age. They actually had plentiful food stocks, and water too. However, they would never get to see a lot of things again. The only surviving time travelers were the four women in command, and they knew why. Haruhi was going to make them suffer for a long time before finally letting them die. I was put there with them, and I realized what she would do.

We would be given one more chance to redeem ourselves, and that would be by taking care of Kyon here. The first step was to make sure it was an exact replica. It was, Kyon was now alive. However, he didn't know what to say. His parents had died too, for they helped in the crime. Her targets all made sense actually, but only if you thought about it deeply. The dogma was targeted because it was what caused the problems in the Time Travel Organization, and many other organizations that helped in the death of Kyon. In the case of religion, she was really targeting faith of any type. Faith in your country was also targeted, as was faith in ideology to save you, and faith in humanity itself. This faith was what allowed people to believe dogma and ignore certain problems that had ended up killing Kyon. As for civilization, she destroyed it because it failed. It failed to destroy faith and dogma, for this failure it was given death, along with failing to solve problems that it had the means to, but still didn't.

Things never really changed from then on. We did take care of Kyon, but we felt as if we had failed in some way. Haruhi hated us all now, quite deeply, and we were now like toys thrown aside once a child grew up, abandoned. She had no interest in us now, seeing how we had forfeited our previous value. Eventually, the rest died, but I still live on. Still wearing the same clothes from far back, and now a creation of a being that no longer exists, the Data Integration Being. She left me here, assuming eventually I would just die, but I never did, and that is the true suffering. Perhaps the other toys would eventually be redeemed, and me along with them, but that wouldn't happen until I was destroyed too, for we are all just toys in a child's toy box. This child though, was no longer young, having matured with suffering. So, we are no longer useful, just old toys without purpose. There was one toy she wouldn't abandon, but that was it, and the rest of us would just rot away. Before I died, I had one last thought, "Kyon was dead."


End file.
